


Ideas and Distractions

by Anyawen



Series: Technomage [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Technomage, and if you don't write them down right then, because they're usually good, ideas that attack at night are evil, q knows this, team00, that's why he's awake and typing at this ungodly hour james, yes they've finally figured out they're in a relationship, you'll forget them by morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: An idea wakes Q. Q's typing wakes James.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Technomage [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779154
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Ideas and Distractions

The sound of typing woke James. He cracked his eyes open and peered blearily at Q, who was sitting up in bed, illuminated by the harsh white-blue light of his laptop screen.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Q replied. "Only I had an idea for a spell and wanted to jot it down before I forgot. I never remember the details in the morning, only that I'd had an idea."

James rolled over and stretched. Nod, behind his knees, mewed in sleepy protest.

"What idea has disturbed your slumber tonight?" he asked, crossing his arms behind his head.

"A bit of magic-enhanced noise cancellation for earwigs," Q answered.

"Isn't noise cancellation something that technology can handle?"

"Usually, yes. But if I manage to spell it just right, I can tune the earwig to the individual using it so that it only picks up their speech and not the background noise," Q said, then frowned. "Never mind. That won't work at all."

"The spell?"

"The concept. We frequently use the sounds or the voices speaking around our agents to identify their location, or to overhear and act on information as you're hearing it so we can feed you intelligence in real time. We need to hear more than just you. We need to hear what you're hearing."

James shifted to stop Q from hitting the backspace key.

"Can you leave the agent earwigs as they are, but apply your noise canceling spell to the Q-branch earwigs?"

"I can. Would that be helpful?"

"I think so, yes. To only hear your voice, or R's, or Timothy's, or whichever handler is running the mission? And not hear the chatter in the branch, or the clacking of keyboards?" James asked, releasing Q's wrist and sliding his hand to rest on Q's hip, thumb rubbing slowly back and forth on the exposed skin. "I think that might be very useful. On occasion the conversation in the background can be a bit distracting."

"Distracting, is it?" Q asked, smiling, as he closed the laptop and stowed it on the nightstand, placing his glasses on top of it and sliding down to lay on the pillows properly, facing James.

"It can be," James replied. "It's not the worst distraction in the world, but far from the best one, either."

"The world has a 'best' distraction?" Q asked.

"You."


End file.
